Dreamweaver
by GemNika
Summary: Leave it to Lucy to have some of the craziest dreams out there. Dedicated to LittlePrincessNana. [Complete]


**A/N: This is a special birthday present just for my beautiful Triplet, _LittlePrincessNana_. Thank you for being the wonderful woman you are. World domination wouldn't be possible without your third of our terrifying brain. Happy Birthday!**

* * *

Lucy sighed and carefully put her pen down on the table she had commandeered in the corner of the guild, then rubbed her eyes vigorously. The last few sleepless nights had definitely caught up with her, and now she was more than willing to tell her novel to go die in a fire just so that she could catch up on some much needed REM cycles. Still, she was as stubborn as they came, and she refused to let this perfectly quiet day at the guild go to waste. So, much to her exhausted eyes' chagrin, she picked the pen up and began writing again.

It only took a few minutes for her to prop her head up on one hand while her eyelids started drooping. She closed her eyes for a moment to try and visualize the scene she was working on, making sure what she was writing was actually humanly possible - not everyone was as flexible as Vijeeter, after all. Her eyes opened again and she smiled softly when she realized that her pen hadn't stopped moving while she was picturing the scene. She was definitely on a roll, and there was no way she would let a little bit of tiredness stop her.

She could picture it all so clearly, how the man slowly lowered the heroine to his bed while placing hot, open-mouthed kisses down the column of her throat. The soft, pleasured mewls that left the heroine while his hands ghosted over her heated flesh, and the rustling of the cool satin sheets as her legs parted for him. Lucy's eyes opened again, and the picture was still just as clear. So she kept going. Eventually, her blinks lengthened. Her eyes stayed closed for longer and longer, and her head slowly slid down her arm until she was completely unconscious.

* * *

 _Lucy knew she was in a dream. It wasn't often that she was able to see an exact replica of herself walking around, but this time she could. She was sitting at the bar, sipping her smoothie when Dream-Lucy came rushing in, looking utterly frazzled with her eyes wide and panicked._

 _The guild around them stilled completely as though everyone had frozen in time. Laxus had his mug of beer held mere inches away from his lips, and Freed was watching him longingly - clearly hoping that some would drip down Laxus' chin so he could wipe it away. Most likely with his tongue (because those two were oddly open with just how affectionate they were in public). Asuka's pellet was only a foot away from the barrel of her new gun, just waiting for time to start back up so it could hit the target dead center as usual. Gray was in the middle of throwing his shirt off to one side, with Juvia's arms outstretched behind him to catch the article of clothing. Natsu was suspended in midair with a wild grin on his face and his fists aflame as he descended toward Gray. It was the beginning of a guild brawl, as she'd seen countless times over the years as a member of Fairy Tail. And it was eerily still._

 _Dream-Lucy dashed through the frozen guild members, on a direct path to the bar, and Lucy wondered whether or not she would have some strange inner monologue with herself. Dream-Lucy didn't appear to see her, and instead kept her eyes locked on Mira behind the bar, the only other person who wasn't frozen._

 _"Good morning, Lucy," Mira said sweetly. "What can I-"_

 _"Mira," Dream-Lucy panted. "I fucked up. Big-time. I-I need your help. Please, there's no one else that can help us."_

 _Mira slowly put down the glass she was about to polish, her brow lifting in surprise while her kind blue eyes glimmered with worry. "Lucy, sit down and talk to me. What's wrong?"_

 _"I…" Dream-Lucy heaved a great sigh and dropped to the barstool just next to Lucy. "I fucked up. I'm so fucking dead, it's not even funny. We both are if we can't find somewhere to hide them."_

 _"Hide who?"_

 _"Cobra."_

 _Mira blinked in surprise. "Cobra? Why would we need to hide Cobra?"_

 _Dream-Lucy laughed nervously, then ran her fingers through her hair. "Just, yes or no, Mira," she said quickly._

 _"What's going on, Lucy?"_

 _"Okay, so…" Dream-Lucy paused and gave the guild a cautious glance. Deeming it safe, she leaned forward, her words spilling from her in an agitated rush. "I kinda sorta got Cobra pregnant, and now we need to hide him."_

 _Lucy's jaw dropped open in horror._

 _"He's pregnant?"_

 _"Yeah. Pregnant. Please, Mira. You've gotta hide him, okay? Take them in, just until the baby's born, then we'll go from there."_

 _Mira smiled gently, reaching across the bar and tenderly grasping Dream-Lucy's hands. "I'd love to take in Cobra and your love-child, Lucy. You bring him by my house, and we'll get them all settled in."_

 _"Thank you so much, Mira," Dream-Lucy gushed. "Fuck, thank you! I don't know what we'd do without you!"_

 _Mira giggled. "Well, how about you make me a godmother?"_

 _"You fuckin' got it, Baby Brain," Cobra said from the guild's entrance._

 _Lucy turned in her seat, then promptly fell right the hell off of it when she saw the grumpy Poison Dragon Slayer slowly walking through the guild hall. He was still wearing that same scowl he always had, and there wasn't a single thing different about him. Aside from the rather alarmingly distended stomach. His tanned hand drew slow, tender circles over his stomach while he walked - more like waddled - and she saw Dream-Lucy jump up from her barstool to help him carefully settle himself down in her place. Dream-Lucy's hands wound around him from behind and rested over his swollen belly, and Lucy could only stare at the pair of them. This was just way too fucking creepy._

* * *

Lucy slowly regained consciousness, and was absolutely torn on how to feel about the utter insanity that her mind had conjured up. She couldn't even begin to figure out just what the hell it was supposed to mean, and she kind of didn't want to. Instead, her eyes slid open and instantly landed on Cobra's face. He was sitting on the bench right next to her, the side of his face pressed to the table just like hers was. And he was watching her.

Cobra kept staring at the crazed blonde in horror for another moment, then whispered, "There's something seriously fucking wrong with you…"

Lucy slowly nodded, a small smile gracing her sleepy face. "Obviously," she whispered back.

"No," Cobra said, shaking his head, "Like… You're the craziest fucking person here..."

Lucy laughed lightly. "I know."

Cobra watched a heavy sigh slip past her lips as her eyes slid closed again, and he carefully moved his leg to the side and nudged hers. One honey-brown eye opened to look at him. "You've got ink on your face…"

Lucy smiled and gave a half-shrug. "I'm far too busy impregnating you to care about a little black smudge on my cheek."

Cobra shook his head in amazement while she fell asleep again. She was the strangest bundle of crazy in this whole guild, but that was just one of the things he loved about her.

 _A forty-foot-tall baby constructed entirely of test tubes walked through the streets of Magnolia, its stumbling feet adorned with high heels made entirely of fists as it chased after Lucy and Cobra. A deep disembodied voice shook the foundation of the town as it said, "Mommy… Daddy…"_

Cobra snorted. _'Definitely crazy. Test-tube babies and fist pumps...'_ He continued listening in on the insanity that permeated Lucy's sleeping mind, and muttered to himself, "God, why are all the hot chicks fucking insane?"

Lucy giggled and whispered, "Because we have to keep up with those sexy ex-criminals missing an eye..." She opened her eyes to see him wide-eyed again. "See you at my place tonight, Sugar."

Cobra smirked as Lucy dozed off. He was the one to blame for her being so tired in the first place, and he was more than willing to spend the night with her again. Instead of letting her sleep where she was, Cobra carefully pulled her manuscript out from under her head and put it in her bag, then lifted the snoozing blonde into his arms and walked out of the guild. He didn't give a shit that that baby-crazed barmaid was internally screeching over the sight of Lucy in his arms. Especially since he was sure she would be screaming her damn face off about babies again once she found out the truth. The body had a way of telling someone what was going on with it, and a person's subconscious tended to translate that into dreams. Based on what was rattling around in the little blonde's head, she was either pregnant… or she wanted to be.

 _Lucy sat on the infirmary bed with a small bundle wrapped in her arms and a tiny, tanned hand gripping her finger. "I love you, Erik," she whispered happily while looking up at the teary-eyed Slayer._

 _"I love you too, baby."_

An oddly soft smile spread across his face while he looked down at her, his heart warming when she sighed and cuddled closer to his chest. If a family was what she wanted, then that was what she would get. He would move heaven and earth to make it happen for her. Then again, based on the quiet trilling soul he picked up once they reached the door to her apartment… It looked like the only thing he would need to move was her belongings. Into his house.

 ** _.The End._**

* * *

 **And there you have it. This took a much different route at the end than I had planned originally, but I just couldn't refuse the call of the fluff. The idea for this story came from the birthday girl herself, _LittlePrincessNana_. And her crazy, fucked up dreams that she has about me apparently.**

 **This is the message that I woke up to one morning from my precious bundle of crazy:**

 _You called me in a panic and said you needed help. You said you fucked up and got Cobra pregnant and needed somewhere to hide him. So… I took in Cobra and your love child._

 **And that was all she wrote. The test tube babies and fist pumps came from another conversation with my lovely Triplet when I was cracked out on sugar. We will most definitely dominate the world one day. HAHA!**

 **Also, as a side note, the way Lucy fell asleep while writing is _exactly_ what happens to me when I'm writing sometimes. Except, I'm sitting at a computer. All those lovely smut scenes I give you guys? I really do close my eyes to get a clearer picture. And when I'm tired, I kinda pass out for a minute or two before waking up and going "SHIT! Where was I? Oh… I kept typing… Alright then..."**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this! Until next time!**

 **Don't forget!**

 **~MidLu Week, October 2015~**

 _LittlePrincessNana_ and I have decided that it's high time Midnight gets some love. So, we've created MidLu Week. The dates are from October 25, 2015 – October 31, 2015. And here are the prompts:

 **Day 1:** Birthday

 **Day 2:** Clock

 **Day 3:** Pin-Up

 **Day 4:** Copy

 **Day 5:** Silence

 **Day 6:** Makeup

 **Day 7:** Halloween

 _There was such a great turnout for CoLu week (hosted by Dragon'sHost and Eien ni Touko) that we wanted to see if we could get the same affection for our favorite Narcoleptic Reflector mage._

 **~BixLu Week, November 2015~**

 _LittlePrincessNana_ and I have officially lost our goddamn minds. So, we've created BixLu Week, and decided that it should begin on _All Souls Day_. What better day to give our favorite Seith mage some lovin'? The dates are from November 1, 2015 – November 7, 2015. And here are the prompts:

 **Day 1:** Fix

 **Day 2:** Hidden

 **Day 3:** Home

 **Day 4:** Doctor

 **Day 5:** Vendetta

 **Day 6:** Fluffy

 **Day 7:** Space

 _I'd like to let you all know right now that my own entries for BixLu week will be an entire chapter story. There will be multiple postings on certain days just so you all don't have to read it all in one chapter, so be prepared. I think you guys will enjoy it._

Please let me know if you're planning on writing for either of these pairing weeks, so I can make sure to check out your stories! Now, my minions! Get those fingers to the keyboard and get to work! I know I'm extremely excited to see what you all write!

 **So! Review, Follow, Favorite! I love you, guys!**

 **~~GemNika.**


End file.
